castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Prestwick
Jeremy Prestwick is a character portrayed by Marc Blucas in the ABC crime series Castle. Jeremy, also known as 'Jay', was an amnesiac suspect. Possessing a PhD in economics, Jeremy had a consultancy business advising his clients on economic management, but he sold the business a year prior to his contact with the team, after his divorce from his wife Emma Carnes (his reasons for doing this are unknown), his only known contact at this time being with his dog, Lucy. Described by his ex as 'self-deprecating', Jeremy had a fondness for reading, and was also attached to a painting that he and Emma brought on their honeymoon - having bought it after Jeremy picked it up while the easel was still drying, leaving a thumbprint - keeping it even after their divorce settlement included a stipulation that they would sell the painting and split the proceeds, some $200,000, fifty-fifty. When the panting was stolen by Darius Langley, the assistant of art dealer Victor Fink, and replaced with a fake to be sold to cultural attache Bahir Harun - Jeremy realizing the difference due to the lack of the thumbprint - Jeremy went to Fink's gallery to confront Fink, only to be shot along with Fink. Fortunately, Jeremy had been reading and still had the book in his coat pocket, resulting in his life being saved when the bullet hit the book, although he lost his episodic memory - all memory of the events of his own life - due to him sustaining a bump to the head when he fell, the trauma of being convinced that he was going to die causing his mind to 'kill' itself. Making his way to the police station where the team was working, the now-amnesiac Jeremy was connected to Fink's death when the team discovered the book with the bullet in it - they were already investigating Fink's murder, and were looking for the missing 'fifth bullet', the one that had been fired at Jeremy - Beckett and Castle deciding to call Jeremy 'Jay' when Castle had him sign his name; although the resulting signature was almost illegible, Jeremy's muscle memory was enough for them to determine his first initial. After giving Jay's photo to the media- and a temporary diversion when mental patient Tory Westchester attempted to 'claim' Jay as her husband Joel before his allergy to cats proved otherwise the group were able to determine Jay's identity after finding Lucy, who had been outside the gallery when they arrived; Castle deduced that 'Jay' had a dog given the presence of an empty bag in his pocket. With Lucy's collar providing them with Jay's real name, the team were able to contact Emma and learn more about Jeremy's past. Although it appeared that Jeremy had killed Fink when they discovered the gun in his apartment, a confrontation with Harun led Beckett and Castle to learn that Langley was responsible for shooting Fink, and switching the paintings, bribing the superintendent of Jeremy's apartment complex, to allow him to steal the painting and plant the gun in Jeremy's apartment, after he had failed to convince Jeremy to sell the real painting. With Jeremy's name cleared, he left the station with Emma, the team hopeful that the two of them would be able to restore their relationship now that they were restarting without at least some of their original baggage. Prestwick, Jeremy Prestwick, Jeremy Category:Victims Category:Season 2 characters